


Home

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Unexpected Home [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Sequel to 'Family, Forever'.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Series: Unexpected Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629556
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Home

Octavia had been living with them for almost a year, now finishing her sophomore year in high school, when they first started looking for a house. They were outgrowing the apartment now that Octavia had started bringing friends over, wanting to have parties, and just generally needing more space.

House hunting was difficult, they were learning. Bellamy’s colleague’s wife was a realtor, so they had help, but none of the houses felt right. For some reason, Bellamy was opposed to a big fixer-upper, wanting a house that was more ready to move into.

Eventually they found one. Clarke and Octavia went to view it, and automatically fell in love. Four bedrooms, 2.5 baths, a backyard that was big enough to be fenced and have a grill. Clarke put an offer in that day.

One month later they were placing all of their belongings in boxes, ready to move them into trucks. Bellamy was, as always, being overprotective for no reason. He wouldn’t let Clarke carry boxes, instead having her direct their friends from the apartment.

As they were loading the trucks and cars of their friends, Octavia realized how much of a family she had here. These people, who didn’t know her a year ago, were now her emergency contacts. They were the people she called whenever she needed advice and Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t help. They were the people who helped raise her.

Everyone drove to the house and started to unload, Clarke once again directing. Octavia went to her room, with a walk in closet, big window, and room for all the books she could buy. It would take a few days to unpack, and a while to feel settled, but this was a home that they bought, that was theirs. It was solid.

That night they ate on the floor, ordering pizza and eating it off the boxes. They slept on the couch in the living room, the only furniture in the house currently. Octavia fell asleep lying between Clarke’s legs, her head on Clarke’s chest. Clarke rested on Bellamy, who had one hand holding Clarke’s and the other on Octavia’s shoulder, as if he was confirming she was there. They had fallen asleep like this in the apartment countless times after movie nights, so it felt comforting to spend their first night in the house that way.

The first thing they unpacked was the pictures. After furniture arrived, beds and tables, and were set up, they hung pictures. Candids of friends, photos of O and Bell as they grew up, photos of their little family. They then unpacked Octavia’s room, hanging up her clothes and placing her books, making her space her own before anyone else’s.

Clarke took Monday off to work on the rest of the house while Bellamy and Octavia returned to school.

O got home that day before Bell, and when she walked in the house Clarke called her upstairs. She was sitting in one of the guest rooms, laptop in front of her.

  
“Whats up?” O asked, sitting on the floor in front of Clarke.

“What color should this room be?”

“It’ll be a guest room, right?” Octavia squinted, looking around.

“It’ll actually be the nursery. We have about 5 months to prepare it.” Octavia looked at her, tears already welling up, “Is that okay? Are you okay with it?” Clarke felt panic rise up in her chest.

“A nursery?”  
  
“Octavia you’ll always be the most important person in our lives! Without you we wouldn’t be here. This baby will not replace you, I swear!” Octavia shook her head, crying.

“I’m not mad, I’m excited!” She moved towards Clarke, hugging her.

Bellamy walked in the door an hour later, and they were still on the nursery floor, crying, as Octavia talked to Clarke’s slightly swollen stomach.


End file.
